Andromeda Glare
by Hopeshard
Summary: The royal wedding was a desaster and The Princesses student is missing, nothing is going right and every thing seams to be falling apart. in another city a young girl with amnesia finds her path after a tragic incident


_Dear Diary,_

 _My name is... Well I don't actually know. You see I have no memories from before my assault. I guess you want to know about that, huh? Well, I'll start with what I look like; seeing as how you have no eyes, no pun intended. Let's see: I have mocha skin, and midnight blue hair, with pink and purple stripes running through it. Big lavender eyes that sparkle, along with my white teeth. My hair is very long, going down to my waist (about the small of my back). Although I've cut it recently, it's still pretty long the difference being that the bangs in my hair are different from before; they used to be straight, but now they go off to the side, and the ends of my hair are uneven._

 _Now, about what happened to me … That is...I don't know what to say about it … I kinda don't want to go into details, not yet anyway: so I'll tell ya the short summary. It happened in a town called Haydale. Nothing special about it, except that it's riddled with crime, gangs, and drugs. I found out about the top gang the hard way. That gang goes by the name "Black Stallion" and is clearly an all-boy club, though they do like to get girls...involved. They chose me as their next target, or last target … whatever. Why I was in this city, what I was doing … again I don't know. But it led me to be beaten and 'you-know-what', in a violent attack by the whole gang._

 _When my eyes opened, I was in a hospital, not the one in Haydale: apparently they said that my injuries were too severe for their small clinic could handle. So they sent me to the town called Sunset Shores: a place that is filled with artists and doctors, the best in the world. I had to get five surgeries. FIVE of the most complicated surgeries. I was lucky to have survived. I had a long road of healing ahead of me, but one nurse helped me out more than any medicine._

There was a slight beeping sound, slow and consistent. I felt the prick of a needle in my arm, though it wasn't too painful. The bed I was on was soft but a little worn in places: the pillow was big and fluffy, and the blanket was thin like the garment that I was wearing. 'Okay, first thing: where am I? Second, why does it feel like every bone in my body has been broken?' Just trying to open my eyes caused my whole body to shift in place. My head rolled as I managed to pry my eyes open. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." There was someone else in the room with me. I could tell somehow that it was a man. And his voice was just 'wow'; it was strong and kind, loving and golden: it seemed to be the voice of some great person that everybody is forbidden to meet but is completely welcoming to all. I finally got my eyes open, and at first everything was fuzzy; I looked around and slowly my vision cleared and I saw who this man was.

 _His name was Crimson Blaze. He was an earthen: you could tell because he had no runes on his body. His hair was fiery red, and his eyes had the same colour; except they burned with a mostly unseen passion, and light. His skin was tanned: the good kind of tan, not the 'What the Hell?!' kind. He looked rather dorky in his nursing outfit, and he agreed with me. He hated it._

 _He and I quickly became friends, soon the best of friends. He told me about his dream: one day being a lead guitarist in a famous band. How he was only studying medicine to keep his parents happy and the nagging away. Every day, we would just talk about random topics. Because of him I remembered that my favorite flower is lavender, favorite color is purple, that I hated kiwis etc. The things I learned were simple, not very special; at least not to the average person. But to me, this was more important than anything: these were pieces of who I was, who I am! That is more important than anything on this planet to me, well maybe not everything._

"Come on! I know you can do it!" Crimson cheered me on as I tried to pull myself up after failing to stand on my feet. Even walking was almost impossible! But as time went on, it was getting better. Crimson sat with me for a bit while I got my breath back.

 _Finally, after a year of rehabilitation, I could finally leave the hospital and explore Sunset Shores. You could tell that artists live here from all of the wondrous things around the place. Every corner had a statue on it, murals were everywhere, and where they weren't; bright colors and patterns decorated the place. Singers lined the street, along with other amazing performers: all of which took my breath away. The city itself seemed to shine from all the amazing talent that its people held within them. It wasn't until sundown that I realized that I had no place to stay; but luckily for me, I ran into Crimson. He invited me to stay at his place until I 'got on my feet', so to speak._

 _His home was small, small and cute. Perfect for two people (if they wanted to live together) and the place was clean, to say the least. It consisted of two floors, with walls that were painted rich blue; and had hooks on the wall in the shape of notes for hanging bags on them (which I found cool). There was also a small closet, and on the right were stairs that led up to the top floor. They were situated next to the main door. The living room had a large green couch, red love-seat, and an orange recliner. There was also a homemade coffee table with an elongated carving of a staff around the sides, with musical notes above it. A very colorful hanging light was situated above the table; from beneath it looked like rainbows were wrapped around the light bulbs. The dining room contained just a round wooden table with wooden chairs, and other furniture. The kitchen looked amazing: it was in an 'L' shape, with appliances that were all shiny and new, and was just opposite the closet. Also included was a small partition that led to the dining room. Both walls of the dining room were a light brown colour, a giant window lay just behind the couch, and a screen / sliding glass door next to the TV. All of these things made that room seem bigger. There was a hallway upstairs that was covered with a fuzzy brown carpet, and had silver and gold painted walls. There were two rooms both with wooden floors, one was Crimson's room so I didn't go in, and the other room was completely plain inside with only a bed. I will reveal more details later. There was a bathroom with white-tiled floors and white walls; everything in there was coloured white, except the sink counter which was black. The shower curtain was clear with musical instruments all over it, in a multitude of colors. If you could not tell what his passion was from the decor, then you would from the guitars in the living room and all the guitar music books there. Crimson Blaze sure loved his music_.

A month passed, making it a whole year from the assault, and I didn't still know what to do with myself. That was until I heard Crimson practicing music and went to see. He was wearing his usual leather jacket, ripped jeans, and a black and red t-shirt. He was trying to make a new song, but he wasn't very good with making up lyrics, so I decided to help. The tone was sad yet strong, and as I listened to it: the words flowed into my mind, strong and true.

Play off of "Behind These Hazel Eyes." By: Kelly Clarkson, Album: Breakaway, released: 2004

Seemed like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe,

NO, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hanging on

 _He smiled at the words, smiled at me. It felt strong and true. I was happy but it wasn't until afterwards that I realized that he was recording it, though I don't really care anymore about it. I don't think I cared about anything else then. I just let the words pour out of me as the music picked up speed._

Here I am once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these Lavender Eyes

 _The joy of singing flowed through me, a smile spread slowly across my face. This is what I wanted to do. I was thinking doing something with my magic, but this just felt right._

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in,

You made me feel alright,

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me,

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe,

No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these Lavender Eyes

 _At this point, I knew that I was meant to be a musician as a white glow came from my right hand. I didn't stop singing or look at the glow at until later. But Crimson just gave me a huge smile as the music grew louder and stronger._

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you, it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these Lavender Eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these Lavender Eyes

 _We smiled at each other, the excitement of creating this amazing song together shooting right through my body. Suddenly he told me to look at my right hand, and I saw that the blackened stars that were there before had been replaced by a gold six-point star with a purple music note on a music staff that wrapped around the star. Crimson told me that that kind of mark is called a 'cutie mark'; apparently this tells everyone what their special gift is. When my previous mark blackened, it meant that something had happened to change my destiny. Because of my present amnesia, I don't know what happened; but if it was so bad, then maybe I'm better off not knowing._

 _Now my life is great. New passions, new goals, even a new love: I may never know what drove me to go to Haydale, but I am happy. Yes, Crimson and I got together soon after this incident, and we started a band: Evening Skies. Crimson is the lead guitarist and I'm the lead singer. Then there's the drummer: Surprise Party, a former 'party animal' who prefers making music for parties than anything else. She has sunshine-like blond hair, fair skin and bright yellow eyes. Surprise Party wears a bright yellow top, jeans, and running shoes. Her mark is some drumsticks tied to a balloon. Don't piss her off though or you'll meet Sara. Sara is her near psychopathic personality, she won't kill anyone but she would rough them up a bit._

 _The bass is played by Base Note who was a prodigy in the art of that instrument. He has night-black hair and light brown skin, with eyes that are a similar shade of brown. Most of the time, Base Note wears a black shirt, green jacket and blue pants. His mark is a red bass with grey notes around it._

 _Everything is great, I even have a new name: Andromeda Glare or Andra for short. I can't wait to see what the future brings._


End file.
